The ULTIMATE Fantasy
by Talonflight2
Summary: Co-operative writing by CHRIS TALONFLIGHT, INFERNOX, SABREPAW AKA CRAZYPIRATEMOUSE, XXXNAM-NICXXX  fOUR AUTHORS, 18 OCS, one chance to save the world from an evil character summoner!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Welcome to the Ultimate Fantasy.**

Chapter 1: Chris: More Then It Seems

Four thirty-five found me on the floor, blood pouring from a slash in my side, my spine snapped at a strange angle, my skull cracked, and myself barely hanging on to life, watching a man with long black hair and snake eyes slowly walk towards me.

I'm not what you'd call a wuss. I've fought my share, and probably more then that. I never walk away after someone begins. I've never been scared of a fight in my life.

Until five minutes ago.

Now, I watched the Snake Ninja walk towards me. A large white snake coiled around his hand, and he chuckled evilly.

Then his eyes fell on the cards.

On the floor were four cards, Yu-Gi-Oh variety. Each one was on a black background, and each one showed a different figure.

A few days ago, I had had an idea: talk to a bunch on my friends, and create a new card game using OC's and fully customizable cards. The first ones I made now seemed like they were going to be my last.

Now, the ninja that I recognized, impossibly, as Oruchimaru, looked down at the cards, freezing in place. Suddenly, he turned, and fled.

Five minutes ago, I had been sitting at my computer, saving changes and printing the cards. I had heard a sound and gone to investigate.

There, at my front door, was this ninja.

He had lashed out, and I had flown backwards. I hit something as I collided with the floor, and I heard my arm snap.

I heard him say something, and a large, black ball of fire slammed into me. I hit the edge of my couch, and I felt something in my back snap as well. Broken spine. The roaring pain from all over my body was suddenly dimmed.

Oruchimaru had picked me up yet again, and had tossed me around the room for a few minutes. I supposed it was a miracle that I was still conscious.

Then he saw the cards, and I was brought into the present.

_I just got messed up by someone who's not even real_. Was my first thought. Funny. You would think that at a time like this I would be more focused on my injuries, or screaming my head off. But as it was, I was just in plain old shock.

I heard more footsteps. I struggled to move, to do anything…

Then I heard a soft voice. **(Cue song: "More then it Seems" by Kutless)**

"He'll be back soon." the voice said. From the tone and sound, I couldn't tell whether it was a male or a female. "And this time he won't be scared off by your cards."  
"What… the hell…" I gasped. "Who… Are… you?"

The voice seemed genuinely surprised. "Don't you know? I am that which saves all. I am preservation."

"Can't… you… help me…?" I asked.

"Yes. If I wished." the voice spoke. "But why should I?"

"Be… because!" I gasped. "If… if you do this… I'll do anything…. Any…thing."

The being was silent for a moment, and then spoke. "I can revive you. I can even give you the power to fight off the one who has done this to you. But if you do this… there is no turning back. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…" I coughed blood. "Help…"

I felt a hand press against my forehead. Out of the corner of my vision I saw another hand grab the four cards I had printed. It held them up for me to see.

The first one was a picture of me, dressed in black armor that looked like it belonged in kingdom hearts. In one of my hands was the sword that Riku wielded: Soul Eater. In his other hand was a keyblade named Last Chaos.

The second one was a picture of a demon. It was nearly identical to the form that the Prince of Persia took on in Prince of Persia: the Two Thrones and in Prince of Persia: Rival Swords. However, its eyes, instead of being red, were a glowing white. It still carried its Daggertail chain.

The third card was of a human form covered in silver dragon scales. The only part of its body not protected was its face. From its fingers, brutal claws sprung. His eyes were a burning blue, as were his fangs.

The fourth figure was a man who looked like a final fantasy character. He wore a short sleeved black trench coat, with a dark gray belt cinching at the waist. He had black spiky hair and deep gray eyes. Around him hovered six swords, of various shapes and varieties.

Each card glowed for an instant. Beams of light shot from them until I couldn't see and had to close my eyes.

When I opened them again, I was standing, my injuries gone, and completely well. I looked around, and received the shock of my life.

I seemed to be standing in the exact center of a large circular platform, with a symbol of a scissor on it. In the background was nothing but blank glowing black tiles. The tiles making up the pictures seemed to be stained glass, and there was light shining through them, as well as a light far above that cast my shadow.

"It is only your heart that is here now." the voice hovered just beyond the platform edge. "You are without any powers of darkness and light, without any power or weapon you might have. This is the Station of Awakening!"

"Ahh, shoot." I groaned. "Are you serious? I'm NOT in Kingdom Hearts, for God's Sake!"

The voice seemed to chuckle. "No, indeed you are not. The initiation trials are different for everyone who will follow your path: some never even _have_ a test. However, your soul has resonated most strongly with the dual presence of light and darkness in this place, and so this is where your training will occur."

"Come on, can't I go anywhere else?" I whined.

"Of course, we could take you to the Nine Tailed Fox's room, deep in the mental realm of Naruto…" the voice seemed to laugh. I quickly shut up.

Around me hovered a sword, a mage's staff, and a knight's shield.

_Choose your item! _The voice told me.

I automatically gripped the sword. I knew no magic, and the shield would be useless.

_Ahh, you are a warrior! You do not deceive yourself about what you are._

Then the other weapons disappeared, and a small stairway appeared, leading up. I ran up it. I reached an identical platform, but instead of the previous black background, there was a dark green background.

Here, a book, a magnifying glass, a whip, and a pair of glasses appeared. I picked up the book.

_You wish to see the story of life, and want only for a happy ending for all. That is true._

Another stair appeared, and I climbed yet again. The next platform was red. On it were a floating Heartless symbol, a floating Nobody symbol, and a floating Heart symbol. They spun in a blindingly fast circle.

_Test your determination._

I reached out. I grabbed, hoping it was the Heart. However, I had grabbed the heartless symbol. Instantly, the platform below me broke, and I fell down to the previous stage. However, as I hit the floor, I became a heartless. I was completely black, with yellow eyes. _ Anti-Chris… _Several heartless appeared around me. I ran at them, and defeated them with the strength of a heartless. When I again climbed the stairs, I reached the same red platform. This time, I accidentally grabbed the Nobody symbol, and again fell. This time, I became a strange type of variation to a Dusk. I was humanoid, but my arms had blades on them, as well as having my own head on my shoulders. _Huh… Xsirch… _I defeated a group of other dusks. When I returned to the platform, I knew that if I missed again, I would never escape. This third time, I grabbed the heart, and I transformed back into my normal self.

_You still continue, despite setbacks. That is good._

This platform was a light yellow. It was empty, except for my huge, black shadow.

_Beware: the closer you get to the light, the larger your shadow becomes._

From my shadow emerged a huge figure: the dark being from Fantasia 2000. I raised my sword from the black platform. Instantly, a mixture of light and darkness shot from it, striking the demon in the center of its chest. It faded into darkness. Another stair appeared.

At the next, white stage, I stood alone. Suddenly, on the other side of the stage, my mother appeared. And across from her, my brother.

_There will be times when you will not be able to save them all. Who will you choose?_

I was torn. _How could he expect me to choose between this?_ I wondered. As I watched, a line of darkness appeared around each, about to cut them in half.

_NO! _I cried in my heart. Suddenly, it all made sense.

_My mother was dead before I turned five. Let the dead rest in peace._ The beam of darkness sliced through the woman who was my mother. _My brother is also dead. Let his soul rest. The dead should never be brought back. If they are dead then they are at peace. A peace they well deserve!_

_Very well done! But you have made your next trial all the harder._

In the places of the two dead beings, a monster appeared. It appeared to be a snake. I merely smirked, and slashed at it. It fell, dead.

_Quite well executed. You may proceed. Only the strong of heart can become worthy._

I ran up the flight of stairs. This final level was multicolored, with all of the colors of the rainbow spiraling into a black center. In the center was a sword shaped slot. I inserted my sword, and it evaporated.

_Your heart tells the truth. You are able to save the friends that you can, and you do not deceive yourself about life. You are not weak when it comes to combat, for your heart has a purpose, and you will not allow yourself to die before that happens. You are also quite determined, for you escaped the Heartless and Nobody trap. You are quite decisive. Now you must pass the ultimate test._

A figure appeared. It turned around… What-

_Can you defeat yourself?_

The other me reached into his pocket, and drew out a pair of scissors. Holding it like a punch blade, he began charging at me.

I reached into my back pocket, and picked out a scissor as well.

We hurled ourselves at each other. We tried to hack each other apart. _Slash, spin, block, duck, slash, uppercut, punch, dodge._ Neither of us was getting anywhere.

Suddenly, I was aware of a ticking timer. It was not in the Station, but in my mind. I knew without a doubt that if I did not escape soon, I wouldn't be escaping at all, but would go to join the others in the eternal fall from the top of the station.

I hurled myself again at the other me. This time, I reached for his -MY- headband that was wrapped around the head of the other me, just as it was on me. I pulled it off. I threw it over the edge of the Station. The other me did exactly the same thing as I, but its throw was muddled. In a flash, we were both at the edge of the Station, and then we were falling. On instinct, I lashed out with the scissor, and caught the edge of the station, barely hanging onto it. The other me wasn't so lucky. He caught his headband, but missed the edge. He fell the eternal fall of those who could not escape the Station of Awakening, screaming. I clawed my way back to the top of the station, and replaced my headband on my head_. _

I had started walking towards the doorway that had appeared, but suddenly I seemed to be moving at the speed of glue. The floor beneath me began cracking. I ran in what seemed to be slow motion, and seemed miles away from the door.

_Is this it? _I wondered. _Have I come all this way merely to be defeated by this final test? No… I will not allow it to end this way… not yet!_

I sprinted at the speed of glue for the doorway. I was almost there! I reached out and touched the door frame. My hand closed around the handle. I pulled the door open, and I started going inside, but the floor beneath me crumbled away. I fell, once again barely saving myself by grabbing the edge of the door. I pulled myself up, and fell through the door, into-

I sat up. I had escaped the trials of the Station of Awakening.

I was standing in my apartment.

In my hands was a scissor. Its handle was the same size as usual and thus easy to grip, but the blade which protruded from between my ring finger and middle finger was now three and a half feet long. A scissor sword.

From the halls, I saw Oruchimaru appear. I quickly looked around.

"Hey voice, got me outta here!" I whispered.

"Not yet." the voice said again. In the air in front of me, a single card appeared. It was of the dragon man, with his claws. "You must master the cards."

"Does everyone get cards?" I asked crossly.

"No." the voice said smoothly. "Some get stones, some get other objects. For you, it is cards."

Then Oruchimaru appeared.

On instinct I slashed with the scissor sword. Oruchimaru dodged, and his hand blurred towards me.

To both of our surprise, I dodged.

Until that moment, I hadn't even noticed my physical state.

On my hands were black gloves that were missing everything from the top of the palm up - in effect, fingerless. I was wearing black jeans with a chain running through the belt loops. My shirt was now a dark gray, with a black and red insignia on it. My feet wore black combat boots, and around my head was my black headband.

But that wasn't all.

Formerly, my eyes had been a deep brown.

My eyes were now a dark black.

Oruchimaru saw these changes in a glance. He quickly backed up.

I looked in my hands. A single card was in them.

Without really knowing why, I held it up.

In front of me, a figure materialized. A human form covered in silver dragon scales. The only part of its body not protected was its face. From its fingers, brutal claws sprung. His eyes were a burning blue, as were his fangs. He glanced at me, and smirked.

Then he slashed his claws across Oruchimaru's chest.

The snake ninja screamed, and vanished in a flash of light.

"It is done." the voice said. "Come quickly now. We must get you to safety."

"Hey wait!" I yelled. "What the hell is going on here?"

"No time." the dragon man grunted. He placed his hand over his heart. He dissolved into a shimmer of light, which vanished suddenly. The card glowed dimly for a second before returning to normal.

"Did this card… summon him?" I asked.

"Yes." the voice said.

I looked at it for a moment before wondering the obvious question. "Hey! Where are my other cards! I might need them too!"

"My apologies." the voice said. "When one first starts out, one receives only one artifact of Summoning."

"Come on!" I sighed. "How many cards can I get at a time?"

"I have never heard of anyone possessing more then three, unless you count the Dark Master, who has thousands. You will receive others as you go along… maybe even a Fade."

"What's a Fade?" I asked.

"A final card. It not only gives you a new summon, but enables you to bodily integrate with your summons." the voice said impatiently. "Now, hurry! The others will be here soon!"

A large doorway of light appeared in the middle of the room.

I glanced around the room, taking in its state.

I shrugged, and walked through the doorway.

After all, it wasn't like I had anything better to do. Besides, this summoning issue could get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: this chapter is from the perspective of co-operating author Sabrepaw_AKA_CrazyPirateMouse**

Chapter 2: Christy: A Call for Help

"Christy? Turn off your computer! It's time for bed," my mom's voice called down from upstairs. I looked at the clock on the monitor. 10:32. Thirty minutes past my bed time. I sighed agitatedly and finished the paragraph I was writing defiantly.

While the computer shut down, I marched off to my room grumbling all the way. Bedtime. I was eighteen for crying out loud! If only I could go off on real adventures, like the ones I wrote both fanfiction and original. I wouldn't have to worry about being treated like a kid. I'd join forces with the good guys and defeat the enemy. Eventually we would save the world of course.

But alas, I was here, in my messy little bedroom, far away from any excitement. I must admit, though, a small part of me was glad I was nowhere near danger.

After reading a chapter from my book, I settled into my bed and picked up my spiral to sketch a bit. The same normal routine before falling asleep. Little did I know that that would be the last normal night I would have in awhile.

I woke with a start to a sudden clap of thunder. Hugging my knees, I pulled the covers tighter around myself and shivered. I hated thunderstorms. I ran my fingers through my short, thick hair worriedly. Something was wrong; something in the atmosphere. Storms were by no means uncommon where I lived, but the sky _always_ showed signs of one coming during the day. It had been bright blue and cloudless today.

I jumped from my bed and ran to the window. I nearly fainted at the scene in front of me. The wind billowed strongly in circles, much like it does before a tornado. Tall evergreens threatened to snap at its strength. The sky was dark, and deep, purple clouds ruled the air, blocking any kind of light the moon may have offered.

I quickly ran outside to get a better look. Any thoughts that may have crossed my mind suddenly disappeared as I froze in fear. Little figures crawled towards the house. It was too dark to tell what they were exactly, but I saw little yellow and red eyes. Not a very comforting thing.

Steadily they came closer, slowly picking up speed as they did. I glanced inside the house hoping to find anything to defend myself with. There was one of my many spirals on the coffee table. Without a second thought I grabbed it.

One creature started crawling up my leg then, and almost immediately, in a sudden rush of instinct, adrenaline, and panic, I began whacking the thing with my spiral which just so happened to have think, hard cardboard for a cover. Of course that didn't kill it, but it was enough to get the creature off me and sit there looking dazed. I shrugged. Worked for me.

I ran off then, hoping to keep the creatures away from the house and my sleeping family. It worked. As I ran the opposite direction, the things watched me and began to change their course. Now the problem was getting them away from _me_.

I started grumbling. It was times like this that I wished we didn't live in the country. Anywhere else, I would have raced the for the nearest police car… however, they were either all at home or at the police station, five miles away in town.

Suddenly, inspiration hit. On the edge of our property was a small cliff that dropped off into a creek. I head there immediately. On the bank before the drop, there is an old gnarled tree. This is what I would climb. I began to climb over the fragile roots but stopped. Where the water normally was there was empty nothingness. Only when one of the monsters began to claw at my leg did I get over my fear and climb tentatively onto the tree. The beings, ignorant of the geography, plummeted down into what was surely their doom. I would have smirked then, had it not been for the certain death below.

Then, just to add to the situation, the ground began to shake. Those creatures that had not fallen off the edge began to back away nervously, no longer intent on reaching my perch. It was the same behavior that many animals displayed. A predator was coming; a dangerous one at that.

I heard it before I saw it. The sound of cracking trees and bushes could be heard with every step. I began to cry as it came closer. I wasn't going to live through this. I looked up at the sky and said a quiet prayer for help.

'_You need not worry. You have been chosen ,'_ a sudden voice sounded. I looked around wide eyed. There was no one around so I figured it must have been my imagination racing from fear, but I heard it again. _'Close your eyes and dream of someplace safe.' _Although I believed myself crazy, I followed the instructions.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the first place I had imagined in my mind. The Station of Awakening. I gasped in surprise. It was from a game!

"This isn't possible…." I started to say, but the voice I had heard before stopped me.

_'I assure you that it is.'_ It was more prominent in the empty area and made me jump in surprise. I balled my hands up into fists, bluffing that I knew how to end a brawl. But besides the squabbles with my sister, I had never been in a fight. I knew nothing about punching or kicking correctly… but whoever this voice belonged to didn't have to know that.

_'You are aggressive. That is good. It may save your life on your quest.' _

"Quest?" I asked curiously. Then the words sank in. Forget the bluffing; I'd just gotten signed up. "Nuh uh. No way! I can't go on a quest!"

_'You have been chosen,'_ it repeated. _'The world relies on you and three others to help.'_

I was desperate now. "I can't even fight bullies, much less face evil monsters!"

_'You will gain experience through battle.'_

I scowled, but, I was never at a loss for words. "Well, even if I wanted to, you can't expect me to go walking around different places in my pajamas," I said, gesturing to the sweat pants and large, old t-shirt that served as bed clothes.

In a flash of light, my baggy clothing had changed into something much more travel worthy. My pants had zippers just below the knee, allowing me to turn them into shorts if need be. They were a light teal color, darker on top and lighter below the knees. They were the style that I liked most, long and slack at the ankles. My shoes were just like tennis shoes but with added criss-crossing straps. I wore a pea green long shirt with a forest green short sleeve shirt over it. A black harness, ending at my waist, was covered with a light green, zipped up tank top that ended at my midriff. Gloves, similar to the fashion of my shoes, protected my hands.

Without warning, three objects appeared before me in another flash of light; a sword, a shield, and a mage's staff. I placed my hands on my hips moodily. "There ain't no way I'm doing this! Not only did you get rid of my clothes (and excuse), but now you're gonna make me choose what to fight with. I don't like people telling me what to do, especially bodiless voices!" I yelled.

The voice obviously didn't hear me or didn't care. _'Choose a weapon to defend yourself with. You will not be able to survive until you have completed this task.'_

I grumbled. I hated doing this, but I had no choice. Almost immediately I began to reach for the sword, the one real weapon in Kingdom Hearts that worked well, but stopped myself. A sword was a warrior's weapon, and as I had said before, I wasn't a fighter. The shield, while good for defense, would be of no use to me as well. With one last option left, I grabbed the staff. Magic allowed its wielder to maintain a distance but required a great deal of knowledge in what they were wielding. I knew no magic, but I figured I could learn something. After all, I was book-smart, not street smart.

_'A wise decision,' _the voice said upon my choosing. There would be other tests, I knew. After all, Sora had gone through a lot in the game. But the voice only told me another statement. _'For your journey you will need support. You will be given one summon. The farther you succeed, the more summons you will gain.'_

Four rings materialized in front of my face then. The first was a simple silver band that wound itself into a complicated Celtic knot. The next was made of brass with a green gem branded with the Konoha leaf symbol on top. The third was platinum, twined with a lavender silk ribbon. The last was a golden hoop. A tear shaped ruby dangled from the bottom. Just as I reached out to touch the last one, all but first ring disappeared; the Celtic Knot.

_'Put it on,'_ the voice urged. Entranced, I slipped the little ring onto my finger. It fit perfectly and when I held it up to admire it, it began to glow softly. I closed my eyes as it the light grew until, suddenly, it died. I looked up, curious, but before I could wonder about the ring, I noticed a figure standing in front of me. He was tall with dark brown hair. A light beard and moustache graced his face and he was dressed in a green tunic and brown breeches. His forest green eyes gleamed in wonderment, but I knew they normally shone with mischief. After all, I knew him. This was Royce Edwin Calmers, Crown Prince of Tir Na Og… and an original character of mine.

I immediately ran up to him and embraced him, happy to see a familiar face, even if he only existed in my imagination. He looked down in surprise, but did not seem too scared. He smiled and said in his cultured voice, hinted with an Irish accent, "You must be my creator then. I was told I would meet you soon." When I had let go of him, he gave a small bow and continued. "As you well know, my name is Edwin. My magic and my sword are at your service. Call on me anytime you need help." And with that, he disappeared back into the ring.

I looked up at the black space above me. "What now?" I asked. "Shouldn't I be tested or something?"

_'No,'_ the voice responded. _'As soon as your weapon is given, your evaluation is over.'_

I scowled. "Not that I'm complaining or anything… but are there supposed to be, like, I dunno, fighting tests, or loyalty stuff? Y'know, like Sora in Kingdom Hearts."

If the voice could chuckle, I sure it would. _'You have no need to be tested further. You are very easy to read. You find it hard to keep your emotions from your face.'_ I glared, but I knew it was true. It was the same with everyone in my family. If we didn't like something, it showed. The voice continued. _'You are not a fighter, but a planner. You are not very straightforward, but, as a planner, you can over analyze every aspect that might become a problem and devise a plan to take care of it. You are also too soft when it comes to problems such as killing, but are very defiant. This could prove useful should you face challenges that would veer you off course. However, you need to be open to new suggestions, especially those by a leader.'_

I must admit, I was slightly shocked. Either this voice had been watching me for awhile or… my face was a _very_ open book. I decided not to contemplate on it. Both were not a very pleasant thought, so I changed the subject. "So what about this weapon? I can't go bopping people on the head with a mage staff that doesn't do magic."

A sketch pad and a pencil appeared. _'Take it.'_ I gingerly reached out and grabbed both objects. _'Your weapon will allow you stay away from close combat, but enable you to help your allies. Anything you draw on the pages will come to life and go where you direct it. You may use anything you can find to sketch, but we have provided a pencil for you convenience. Beware, though. Plan your moves carefully. Each sketch will take longer to come to life the more you draw in a battle.'_

I flipped through the pages, smiling to myself. At least I got to do something I loved. Then the voice asked once last question. _'Are you ready to meet your comrades?' _I didn't want to do this, but there was a sense of importance about this mission. I needed to do this. I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Inox: Unwanted Cosplay

"Inox!" my mother yelled from the floor below. "You have to take out the trash!"

"I'll do it later, mom!" I yelled back. I clicked around my computer screen, copy - paste, repeat.

Youtube would be my favorite website, if not for the advertisements. I just couldn't stand them. Here I was posting and editing my AMV archive, and these stupid advertisements kept on popping up. I had found a really good one of Kingdom Hearts, to the song "Just Between You and Me" by DC Talk, but the stupid administrators had removed it due to a 'copyright violation'. Yeah right. They were probably just jealous that whoever it was had over one million hits.

Sighing, waiting for a particularly annoying advertisement to fade away, I switched tabs, intending to check on my fanfiction account. I typed in my username (INFERNOX) and my password, and I was instantly transferred to my profile.

I saw a flashing icon, and clicked on it. Three reviews for my stories.

The first was from one named Sabrepaw_AKA_CrazyPirateMouse, for my Kingdom Hearts fanfiction called Kingdom Hearts: For True Story. I had completed this story sometime back, but I was still getting reviews like crazy. _Who would have thought that so many people would have been so interested in finding out what KH2 would have been like if Roxas had beaten Riku?_ I thought to myself, smirking. Whenever I came back to myself, I realized that I had been staring at the review for a few minutes without even reading it.

"_Hey!" Sabrepaw wrote. "I really really love this story! The hinted at romance between Roxas and Namine makes you feel for a second as if he's betraying Xion, but when I found out that NAMINE, not DIZ, was going to be a main character, I was like WOOT! Keep up the good work!"_

I smiled to myself. Sabrepaw's review was similar to the majority of reviews for this story. I clicked on the second review. It was from Chris Talonflight, a near-constant reviewer on my Sonic's Reality Check story. It consisted on one word.

_"!" he wrote._

Shaking my head, and acknowledging that Sonic's Reality Check was indeed a comedy fanfic, I clicked on the final review.

_"Hello, my name is xxxNam-niCxxx, and I really like your kingdom hearts story! Maybe sometime we could do a story together."_

I smirked again. _The fangirls love me_.

I logged out of , and went to Youtube. Seeing that the page had froze, I pounded the table in frustration. Reloading the page, I waited again for the advertisement to finish.

The phone rang. Grumbling at yet this other interruption, I snatched the phone from the cradle and said a very forced hello.

"Yo Inox, dude, you got to get down here to the park, now!" my friend yelled over the phone. I winced at his loud voice.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked.

"Some cosplay dudes are going crazy, actually fighting like with weapons and stuff! Dude, you got to come see it before it finishes!"

"I'm on my way." I said. "What kind of cosplay?"

"one guy from Assassins Creed, and some guy dressed like Organization XIII!"

I sprinted towards the front door, pushing past my mom who was still yelling about the trash. Who cared? I sure didn't.

I ran to the entrance to the park to see a small ring of people standing around a person dressed like Altair and a person in a black coat with his hood up. The person had a pair of pure white keyblades in his hand. Obviously a wannabe Roxas.

Wannabe Roxas was slashing away as if there was no tomorrow, trying as many combos as he could think of, spinning and dashing. I had to say, he looked impressive. However, the Altair figure was merely blocking , staying in exactly the same place the entire time… as if he was toying with him.

All of a sudden, Altair launched into a blitz of fencing. His sword flickered through Roxas's guards, seeming to weave gracefully, almost bending around his keyblades. Roxas jumped back, wary. Then he pointed his keyblades at Altair, and yelled a word.

"Firaga!"

A fireball flew towards Altair. Instantly, his hand shot out, and a silvery something shot out, intercepting the fireball, causing it to explode. A burned throwing knife fell to the ground.

That was when the crowd (and I) realized something: these guys were trying to kill each other.

The cops arrived around that time. They pointed their guns at the pair, yelling "freeze."

The crowd scattered, running away. Only myself, the two fighters, and a third person who was holding a glowing bracelet remained.

I realized that something very ugly was about to go down.

Altair spun and threw an entire handful of knives.

Six cops fell, with knives sticking from their bodies. The remaining four cops were hiding behind their cop car.

Altair smirked, and snapped his fingers. Three figures dressed similarly to Altair appeared. From the assassins creed game: minor assassins, still in training.

He had summoned them. Roxas and the other man looked uneasy. Roxas suddenly launched himself at Altair. The three minor assassins moved to intercept him. Then they began falling. The four remaining cops were firing upon them! In seconds, there was only one minor assassin left. He growled, and threw something at the car.

The car exploded.

The minor assassin noticed me, and smirked in an ugly manner. His short blade hissed from its sheath, and he walked calmly towards me. I started to back away, but then he jumped at me. His hand pressed into my arm, and a bolt of pain shot through me as he pressed a pressure point. I fell down, twitching.

Then Roxas ran the minor assassin through. As he held out his hand to help me up, he suddenly gasped. I looked around, and saw that Altair had stabbed the man with the bracelet.

A shimmering white line was drawn between the man with the bracelet and the Roxas impersonator. The Roxas impersonator seemed to be dissolving, drawn into the bracelet via the white line. In seconds, he was gone.

The man with the bracelet was thrashing in pain. I stared at his glazed eyes.

"Give me the bracelet!" Altair hissed.

The man's eyes cleared. They locked on me. They gave me one clear message.

Altair must not get the bracelet.

With the last of his strength, the man threw me the bracelet.

As soon as I came in contact with it's hard metal surface, everything changed. there was a flash of bright light, and when I opened them, I was in a different place.

The floor of the area was dark gray stone. I was in the center of the room. It was like a perfect box of gray stone, except for one side, which was covered in black steel bars.

From behind the bars, a pair of eyes glowed.

"Where… where am I?" I asked warily.

A figure draped in blue cloth appeared in front of me. It seemed to be a female, but I couldn't be sure.

"The wielder of the summons has been slain." she said. "before he died he gave you the bracelet of summoning. You are the new summoner."

"… huh?" I asked, totally confused.

"You must master the bracelet, or die." the woman said, before vanishing.

The eyes from behind the bars spoke. "Welcome to my room, Chosen. It has been a while since I had anyone but that brat Naruto to speak to."

"huh?" I asked. "Who are you?"

The eyes glowed. "I am Kyuubi, king of all demon foxes. And you are, Chosen?"

"Inox Velez." I said warily. "Why am I here?"

"You are here because you have been chosen as a summoner." the Kyuubi spoke. "Do you know what that is, little human?"

"I think…" I said. "I summon things, right?" I asked.

The eyes seemed to laugh. "I'm not here to answer your questions, merely to test you. Do not annoy me, little insect. I could squash you like a bug."

"You scare me." I muttered sarcastically.

Instantly three objects appeared in front of me. A rusty short katana, a round shield, and a unstrung bow. I walked up to them. I ran a finger over the shield.

"You know these weapons are crap, right?" I asked the Kyuubi. His eyes narrowed, and the bow and the sword disappeared.

"I was going to let you choose you weapon, but it seems that I was too lenient. There: you get a shield. Happy?"

"Hey wait!" I yelled. "I didn't want this! A shield is useless, especially one this small!"

"Too bad." Kyuubi smirked.

A figure appeared before me. It seemed to be the same minor assassin that had tried to kill me before.

"I know you're a fighter, Inox." the Kyuubi spoke. "Now I just need to make sure you can survive with just a shield, and you can get the heck out of my home."

"Just perfect." I said, blocking a slash from the assassin with the shield. "How do I fight without a weapon?" I asked.

"That's your problem, not mine." the Kyuubi spoke.

Gritting my teeth, I blocked another slash with the shield. Then I punched him in the jaw, causing him to drop his sword. While the assassin was staggering, I hit him with the shield, and picked up his fallen sword. I threw the shield at him before slashing at him with the sword.

"I don't play by your rules." I growled at the Kyuubi. I slammed my new sword down on the shield, shattering it. "I make my own."

The Kyuubi seemed to chuckle. "I was waiting for that." his eyes flared, then dimmed. "Your other proctor is approaching. I'm resting. DO NOT disturb me."

"Whatever." I shrugged. "Hope you dong get fleas."

The woman in blue appeared. She looked at me. "Raise your bracelet."

I raised my right hand, onto which the bracelet was hung. Instantly, it shone with a white light.

A figure materialized in front of me. He wore a black Organization XIII robe, but his hood was pushed back, and had golden-brown hair that was curly; it looked to form what seemed to be a simple puffy hairstyle. He did not have any weapon in hand, and he looked around, curious about his surroundings.

I stuttered. Out of all the impossible things I had seen today, this was the worst.

"You!" I sputtered. "You can't be…"

The teen grinned cheerfully. His blue eyes looked at me. "Hey! You gotta be that dude Inox, right?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "And who are you?"

"Dude, its me, Cxnik, Seeker of Destiny. Number XV. You created me."

I sat down on the stone floor, trying to work this through my head.

"So that's what I summon." I realized. "I summon OC's."

The woman in blue nodded. "Yes. You do." she reached out her hand, and a portal of blue light appeared next to Cxnik.

"Times up." Cxnik said, slightly sad. "But don't worry, this was merely the training ground. We've got to get to where the action is. See you there!" he blinked, and he disappeared. Whenever I looked around, he was gone, returned to my bracelet.

"Come." the woman spoke. "There is little time."

I walked through the doorway, sure that this entire thing was a dream. _I mean, duh: guys with keyblades, and OC summoner… it couldn't be real…_

I smacked my head on the low doorway. The pain jarred me, an I thought I would wake up.

_…could it?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Hey there, just want to let you know that this chapter is from co-writer xxxNam-niCxxx**

Chapter 4: Nami: Gotta do, what you gotta do

I sat down on my bed, looking through the internet for something to do. By this time, I usually like to read fanfiction or write my own, but at the moment it seemed that there wasn't anything interesting to read. All the stories that I like to read, I've read already or it hasn't been updated yet and I can't even think of anything to write.

I sigh. Usually my brother is the one who likes to write a lot and is good at writing. Me, I may like to write but it always takes me forever to think of something new and that is if I don't ask my own brother for help. I sigh once again.

I know that I can write a lot, mainly since I do have a lot of good ideas. It's just when I want to type it all down, I can't because my mind suddenly goes blank. But believe me, when I'm not typing something, or reading something, my mind is always off into some other place.

After a while of finding nothing to do, I decided to close my laptop and place it back inside my drawer that was next to my bed. Once I opened the drawer, I found a few other things that I usually like to keep inside of it. But one thing that I kept staring at was these three color balls that I like to collect.

I had four different colors, one red, one blue, one green and one purple. I smiled a bit to myself as I picked them up. I never knew why I had the habit of collecting balls, mainly since I hardly play with them, but I just do. After staring at them for a few, I decided instead of staying in my room doing nothing, I rather go out and play with them, even if I didn't have anyone to play with.

I looked outside my window and saw that it was almost turning dark. My parents most likely wouldn't want me to go outside this late. But they weren't home yet. My father had gone to go pick up my mom from some place that I didn't know, so I was home alone. My older brother was at his friend's house and was staying for the weekend.

I then got up from my bed and took the four balls out from my drawer. It won't hurt playing outside for a bit, my parents won't know.

I picked up my black sweater and put it on, as well as my sneakers. I then opened the door to my room and walked out. Soon enough, I walked out of the house and into the streets.

I walked for a few blocks, before I stopped around a nearby park that was around my house. I then sat down on a bench and took out the blue ball. This one was one of my favorites out of the four. I don't know why, because they were all just plain regular balls, but I still liked it. I smiled to myself a bit.

I then stood up and began bouncing the small ball on my hand. It bounced up and down from my palm. I laughed a bit. I continued to play around with the ball, before deciding to start bouncing them all from the wall and catch them. I smiled once again.

I continued to bounce all four balls on the wall; trying to catch them all before they hit the ground. I was so distracted with my playing around, that I didn't realize that it had already gotten dark and that I soon won't be the only one alone in the park.

I kept bouncing and bouncing the balls around. But then I stopped. I had heard a sound of a twig being cracked, so I thought that maybe someone else decided to come to the park as well. Of course, since how late it was, I would have thought that everyone would have been home or out somewhere else.

I turned around to see who it was, and saw nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and then looked up at the sky. It was really getting late, and so my parents should be home soon, that is if they weren't already there.

**_Danana Danana Danana_**

I jumped a bit, by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I took it out of my pocket and checked to see who was calling me at this time at night. Speak of the devil, it was my mom calling. I sigh and answered it. "Hey mom" I said, hopping that she won't be angry with me being out.

"Where are you?" came the reply.

"Oh, I'm at the park" I answered her. I began looking around the park, when I noticed something hiding under the slide. It was a small black monster, with yellow eyes that seem to be glowing.

I blinked a bit, to see if I was just seeing things, but when I opened my eyes again, I saw more of them. They all started coming out from the ground, each and every one of them looking straight at me. My eyes grew wide.

"You better come home now-" said my mom, but then I cut her off.

"Yea mom, I going ok, bye" I shut my phone closed, without taking my eyes away from these monsters.

'Oh my god' I thought. I knew what these things were. They were known as heartless and they were from my favorite video game. But how are they real? I mean sure, I always thought on how much fun it would be to go to other worlds and to fight all sorts of monsters. But I didn't think they would be real, and even so why are they all looking at me like that?

Just as I moved my foot back, all of the heartless began advancing towards me. My eyes grew winder and I turned around, screaming.

I began running away from the park, hopping that the heartless won't come after me. I turned around to check and my heart sank. They were, in fact one of the was so close to me that they just missed scratching me on the leg. I had hit them with one of my balls, but I didn't work. They just kept coming on back. I shook my head and turned back around, still running.

I didn't have anything to fight with and I didn't even know how to fight. Sure I fight with my older brother and my cousin, but I never even been in a real fight before. I was, as you can say, a goodie to shoes. I hated getting hurt. Of course then again, I was really stubborn and had an attitude, but that still wouldn't help me in this situation.

As I continued to run, I didn't realize that I had run straight into an ally. Great I was trapped. I turned back around and saw all of the heartless in front of me. Most of them stayed in their spot, but some were going towards me. I backed up more, but it was no use, I was trapped and I couldn't go anywhere.

I took a deep breath as I stared back at them. So this is how I am going to die isn't it. I didn't want to die; I was still young, just only 16 years old. Guess I should have lived the life for the fullest.

I shut my eyes closed, my hands letting go of the balls I was holding. I didn't want to see them when they attack me and take my heart away.

_You_

I heard a voice say, but I didn't listen to it, I was too afraid to do anything.

_You are one of the chosen one's_

The voice continued to say. I still didn't open my eyes, but decided to answer it. "What are you talking about" I shouted. Suddenly, I felt a flash of bright light hitting me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw all of the heartless backing away from me. I sigh in relief.

_You are dependent and assertive_

I looked up at the sky. What was the voice talking about? I know I can't be chosen like how Sora had been.

_You will go on a journey with others _

"What Journey?" I asked. "I can't go on a journey" I said afterword. If my parents didn't like me being out at night, I don't think they will like it if I went out on a journey. I don't even know where I am going to go and who I was going with.

But instead of answering me back, the light that was flashing around me had gone brighter. I closed my eyes because it was hard to see in this light. I also felt my hair move side to side because a large wind had came by, making me move backwards, that is if I can move backwards.

Then suddenly, everything stopped. I opened my eyes and then blinked. I can't believe this. I was in the station of awakening. I looked around and then noticed that I was wearing something else then what I was wearing when I left the house.

I now had on a long blood red shirt that the back part of it went passed my knees and had bottoms going straight down the middle. I had on a grey sweater over it that had zippers on the middle of the sleeves so that I can turn it into a shirt, and zippers on the shoulders, so that I can turn it into a vest. There were also zippers for pockets. On the bottom of my sweater, were silver chains hanging. I also had a dark blue scarf that was almost as long as my shirt. I had one black tights that just went up my knees and a brown belt over it. On my legs, I had long dark brown leg warmers that went passed my knees, almost touching the tights. They also had little zipped up pockets on the side of them. On my feet I had on black and red sneakers, that has a bit of purple on the bottom. On my hands, I had opened black gloves, with a golden chain connected to it.

I blinked a bit, wondering how these clothe got on me. But before I can do or say anything else, three flashes of light appeared and three weapons came in its place. I looked around and saw a sword, a staff and a shield.

_Choose a weapon_

Said the voice and I shook my head. This was crazy. I thought. This all had to be a dream and once I wake up; I will be in my bedroom, on my bed, with my laptop still on next to me. Yea, that's what will happen.

_Choose a weapon_

Repeated the voice and I sigh. I looked around and walked up to each of the weapons. Having a shield would be useless unless you really know how to use one. For me, I don't know how to use one, so I'm not choosing that one. The staff would be interesting to use, since I can use magic and all, but from everything I've seen and known, a girl is the one who usually has a staff. I am a girl, but I don't know if I want to be one of those magic user girls. So all that's left is the sword.

I walked up to the sword and stared at it. I'm not that good at fighting, much less on how to use a weapon. The only thing close to a sword that I used was a cheerleading baton, and even then I only used it as a weapon when I'm bored. But I might be able to learn how to use the sword along the way. Besides, I always thought that it would be cool knowing how to use a sword.

My fingers grabbed onto the sword, when the voice appeared once again.

_Are you sure?_

Asked the voice as if it was making sure of my decision. I just nodded my head. Of course I'm sure. If I was going to go through with this, I might as well choose something I'm somewhat familiar with.

_Very well then, you are now a warrior_

I smiled to myself. I do not regret my decision and I won't regret it later on. The other two weapons disappeared with a flash of light, leaving only me and the sword.

After a while, I looked up and shouted "Now what?" I asked. Am I going to be tested? Do I have to go somewhere else?

_Now you must choose your first summon_

First summon? What does that mean? Suddenly, flouting orbs in different color flames surrounded me. I looked at each of them and noticed something. One was red, one was blue, the other was green and the last one was purple. They all looked like the little balls that I was playing with, just before this whole thing happened.

The four orbs began circling me, as if waiting for me to choose one, which I'm suppose to do so. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I know that none of them were bad, so whatever one I choose, I know I would be satisfied with.

I out stretched my hand and reached out, grabbing the first orb that came its way. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. There I found the red orb. I smiled and looked up. I found that the other three orbs had disappeared.

"What happened to the other orbs?" I asked

_They disappeared. They will only show up along the way, in your journey, but for now you must stick with this one._

I nodded my head and looked back at the red orb. It started to glow brightly. I stared at it, wondering what was going to happen, and what did happened was that the red orb flew up. It glowed brighter and brighter, that I had to cover my eyes with my arm, just so that I won't get blinded.

Once the light disappeared, I took my arm away from my face to look. My eyes grew wide. There standing in front of me was a girl with long white hair, with a red ribbon tied up in her hair. She had a dark blue dress that came up to her knees and was ruffled. On her arms were black arm warmers that flowed and had long white stockings and black boots. Her hands were folded behind her back, so I couldn't tell if she was holding anything. She smiled at me.

I stared at her, a bit shocked. So she was my summon? I thought. I walked up to her and moved my hand forwards to see if she was solid or not. I touch her shoulder, and it didn't go through. I pulled my hand away.

She was real! This girl was actually real. The girl smiled and giggled at me. She didn't say anything.

Before I can do anything else, the girl disappeared and the red orb was flouting in her place. It then flouted back towards me and landed on my hands. I looked back at it once again.

_Her name is Rin, whenever you need help, summon her and she will do whatever it takes to help and protect you_

Said the voice and I nodded my head, with a smile. Then a stairway appeared suddenly. I looked towards it and then up to see if the voice will say anything. It didn't. I shrugged my shoulders, figuring that I am supposed to go down them anyways. I placed the red orb inside my sweater pocket and zipped it closed so that it won't come out.

I walked towards the stairs and noticed that it went down. I walked down the stairs making sure that I don't slip and fall. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed that the stairs behind me, disappeared, meaning that I can't go back up if I wanted to. I sigh and continued to walk down.

Soon I found myself standing on another platform. I looked around, wondering what was going to happen next.

_You now will practice your fighting skills_

Suddenly heartless started to appear again and began advancing towards me. I backed away, remembering how they began chasing me earlier and had me cornered in an ally. But as I backed away, I almost slipped off the platform. I stopped walking.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was either fight, or be killed. I raised my sword and pointed it straight at the nearest heartless. I glared at it and began running towards it. Next thing I knew, the heartless screamed its nasty scream and disappeared.

I glared at the other heartless, and held onto the handle of my sword tightly. I ran towards the heartless and began slashing each and every one that came.

I continued to fight the heartless, Intel I destroyed the very last one. Once they were gone, the voice appeared again.

_Now let's see how you do with the nobodies_

My eyes widen and now, instead of more heartless appearing, nobodies did. I flipped my sword around, like I would with my baton, and began advancing towards them. Just like how I did before with the heartless, I began killing the nobodies. Soon enough, they were all gone as well.

By this time, I was breathing heavily. I then stood up from my fighting stand and looked around, knowing that the voice might come once again. "Anything else?" I called. I just wanted to get out of here. I was tired, nervous, and excited all the same time. I wanted to know what will happen once I get out of here, and I want to know how things will be like once I start this journey. Who am I going to travel with? What worlds will I go to? Will I see anyone I know again?

_All your answers will be answered throughout this journey. All you have to do now is go and meet you comrades. But first let's change your weapons look._

Another flash of light appeared once again, and the sword that I was holding changed. The blade of the sword was now longer, but skinner then it was before. It was a bronze color, with dark red on the point. The handle was dark brown and round, but long as well. On the tip of the handle, there was a golden chain attached to it. It went from the tip of the handle, to the beginning where the blade was.

I blinked a bit and tried to hold it up. It looked like it was going to be really heavy, but when I held it up, at wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be.

I moved my arm, making the blade slash the air. I smiled to myself.

_The blade will help in battle. It will change every single time you summon someone, and will help you when you need it most._

I nodded my head, smiling softly.

Then a door, appeared out of nowhere, but I knew that I had to go through it. It might lead me the way out. The voice came back once again and for the last time.

_Go through this door, and there you will meet your comrades that will travel by your side in this journey._

I nodded once again. I placed my blade on my back, surprised to see that it stayed there. Locked by the chains of my shirt. I shrugged my shoulders and began walking towards the door. I opened the door and a bright white light shining.

Before I walked through, I kept on thinking about a few things. But one thing I knew, was that I was about to go through a journey, as journey that I had to go through, even if I didn't want to go, I still have to. But I'm fine with it. As long as I don't have to go through this alone, I am fine. I know I'm going to be fine.

I smiled confidently, before I finally decided to go through the door. I walked into the light, waiting to see what there is to come.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5: Chris: the Sanctuary

Here I was perched on a white stone big enough to sit on, admiring my scissor sword and waiting for someone who probably would take a long time. I sighed, and traced the outline of the scissor sword with my finger. I stood, stretched, and sheathed the scissor sword down the middle of my back.

I was in a place I didn't really recognize, yet I had a lingering feeling that I actually knew what it was. A few feet away from my rock was the gates to a large house, a mansion, really, but distinctly medieval. In all other directions was flat white stone, similar to ivory. Over it flowed a thin layer of water, less an inch, and moving slowly away from the castle. In the far distance I could see a high wall, that stretched higher then I could see. The area I was in was a soothing place, a place of rest and peacefulness.

However, I was not in a particularly peaceful mood.

With my now free hands, I grabbed my card. I held it up to the light, before activating it.

This was now my fifth time activating my summon card. Carth, the Dragon Assassin, my first summon, was a quiet, brooding person. Not a very talkative way to spend who knew how long.

In all perfect truth, I was BORED.

Carth appeared in front of me in a flash of scales. He looked at me sympathetically, grunted a hello, and said nothing.

"You. Me." I said. "Spar. Now." I reached behind me, drawing three scissors and holding them like kunai.

Carth nodded, and his claws slid out.

"I'm still rusty with these weapons." I commented as we circled each other. "So go easy on me, okay?"

"I'll try." Carth said in a non-committal voice. He jumped towards me, slashing with his right hand. I dodged back, throwing the trio of scissors. They bounced harmlessly off of his impenetrable dragon scales. We separated and circled again, before Carth charged. I sidestepped, but Carth turned with me, and slashed at me with his claws. I quickly backed up, before drawing my scissor sword. I started slashing in a blitz combo, hoping to overwhelm him by the sheer number of strikes. However, he merely held up one of his arms, and my scissor sword clanged harmlessly off of it for every strike I swung. Then he grabbed the blade neatly, wrenching it from my hands. I performed a back flip that I hadn't realized I was capable of doing and landed a good length away from him, scissors already in my hands for throwing. I launched a double handful of scissors at him, which seemed to disconcert him. Then I launched myself to the side, slashing at him with my other scissors.

My outfit had come with several nearly invisible pockets. Each one was holding at least two scissors, but they didn't affect the look of the outfit. In addition, I had multiple straps all over my outfit in which visible scissors were secreted. They were the ones I had used up to this point. The two scissors in my hands were the only visible ones left that I hadn't thrown or wasted.

And so Carth rushed me, grabbing my hands and kicking me back, causing me to fall over, losing my grip on the scissors. I backed up, scrambling to my feet, seemingly unarmed. I settled into an unarmed fighting stance.

Carth smirked. "I win, Chris."

I smirked, "that's what you think." I threw myself at him, and he fell back, surprise that I had jumped at him. His hands grasped for me, but I managed to slap one of them away. However, the other one managed to cut my shoulder with a single claw. I ignored the pain, and a scissor seemed to magically appear in my hand, from a wrist slit. The scissor was positioned an inch above his eye. He froze, staring at me.

I smirked. "Looks like I win."

Carth growled. Then he suddenly dissolved into a flash of light, and my card glowed.

"Oh, come on." I said. "Don't sulk just because you lost. It happens to everybody."

Shaking my head at the unresponsiveness of the card, I turned around.

I jumped at least two feet into the air when I saw another person behind me.

She was young, somewhere around my age, and pretty. She was holding what appeared to be a sketchpad and a pencil. She looked slightly amused, yet slightly frightened too.

"Don't worry, I won't eat you." I muttered. I walked over the ground, retrieving my fallen scissors, and replacing them in their appropriate slots. When I finally reached my scissor sword, I checked it for damage. To my immense dismay, there was a slight nick in its blade.

"Uh… sure?" the girl said. She seemed overly cautious, as if expecting me to jump at her at any time. "Are… are you the one who I'm supposed to meet here?"

"I have no idea." I shrugged. "See, a few hours ago some blue woman came out of nowhere and dumped me here. She said to wait for 'the others', whoever they are. I'm assuming that you're one." I pointed at her. She flinched, and I realized that I was still holding my scissor sword. I sheathed it quickly.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. "I'm still learning how to use these weapons." I sat down on my rock, and patted the place next to me. There was plenty of space for her to sit, and she looked tired.

"What's you name?" I asked after a lengthy period of awkward silence.

"I'm Christy." she said, still eyeing my scissors warily.

For some reason, her name made me chuckle. "What a coincidence." I smirked. "My name is Chris."

_ What the hell am I doing?_ I thought. For all I knew this girl could be here to kill me, and here I was making friends with her.

As I tried to figure out what to do next (I had never been very good with girls), I suddenly saw a blue light portal appear a few feet away. My hand gripped a scissor reflexively, and I saw Christy flip open her sketchpad and poise her pencil to draw. _What is THAT going to do if we get attacked?_

From out of the portal, a young man/teenager stepped. He looked to be about a year or two younger then me, but no less then that. Over his shoulder was slung a longsword with a broken tip, and on his back was a small shield. He saw us and jumped slightly. Then relaxed.

"My guess is that you guys were attacked and brought here too, right?" He asked, slightly sarcastic. I smirked myself, and sheathed my scissors. I knew already we were going to get along.

"That blue lady told me that I would meet the others of the team here." the teen said, looking at me and Christy. "My guess would be that you heard the same thing."

"I heard someone tell me that I would meet others here, but I didn't see a blue lady." Christy muttered, flipping closed her sketchpad.

"A blue person sent me here, but I wasn't exactly going to take the time to identify their gender when I was being attacked by a Naruto character." I smirked right back at him.

"Naruto?" Christy asked. "I got jumped by some heartless."

"And I got jumped by Altair." the teen summarized, before sitting down on an adjacent rock. "So, what are your names?"

"Chris…. Talonflight." I said, after much consideration. I didn't really know either of these people, so I thought it best to give an alias.

"Christy Sabrepaw." Christy said, realizing what I was doing, and probably following my lead. I mean, come on. No one has a REAL name like Talonflight or Sabrepaw.

"Inox." the newcomer smirked. He had evidently realized what we were doing. "Say, you two wouldn't happen to be fanfiction authors, would you?"

"And what if we are?" Christy asked warily.

"Then thanks for reviewing Sonic's Reality Check, and Kingdom Hearts For True Story." he smirked.

"No way." I put my face in my hands. "Infernox?"

"My real name's just Inox." he waved it off.

"iPod?" I asked, smirking.

"No iNox." he growled.

"iPad?"

"INOX." he said, starting to get annoyed.

"iPhone?" Christy joined in

"Are you really an Apple® product?" I asked.

Inox merely made a disgusted noise, and turned away from us.

At that moment, another blue portal appeared. Inox jumped up, grabbing his weapons. Christy and I didn't move. From out of the portal stepped another girl. Unlike Christy, her face showed that yes, she would and could probably kick anyone's butt who messed with her.

_Note to self: DO NOT anger this girl. Chiefly because on her back is a sword that looked suspiciously like a keyblade._ Besides, who knew what side the others would take if I started being rude to her? Her eyes watched each one of us, before she nodded and sat down on a rock near Inox's rock.

"So, I wonder how many more of us there will be?" Christy asked.

"What's your name?" the new girl asked her.

"Christy." She answered.

"And you?" she turned to me.

"I'm Chris." I nodded.

When she turned to Inox, we realized that he was still standing with his weapons drawn.

"I think you can calm down now, iPod." Christy teased.

"That's INOX." he growled, before sitting down with a hurt expression on his face.

"Come on, we were just kidding around." I rolled my eyes. "No harm, no foul."

The new girl laughed a bit at this, although her face showed that she still didn't exactly feel at ease among us. "I'm Nami."

Not surprising that she didn't trust us. We didn't know each other.

Fortunately, in order to save another awkward silence, a fifth blue portal appeared.

"I wonder how many more there'll be." I growled.

"I just hope that this one will tell us why we're all got together." Inox muttered.

"I heard something about a quest, but I didn't know just what it was." Christy offered.

"…" Nami was silent.

Then a figure stepped from the portal.

Instantly, Inox and I were standing.

The figure was decidedly female, and dressed in a blue dress. Her hair was blond, and her wyes glowed blue.

"Its you." Inox smiled.

"Is this the person you were talking about?" Nami asked.

"I see you are all arrived." the woman observed. "That is good." she walked into the middle of our group. "Now, I assume you wish to know just what you have been called for."

"Damn straight." I snorted. From the corner of my eye, I saw Christy flinch at my language, while Inox merely nodded and Nami gave her a look that clearly said "duh."

The figure in blue waved her arm. Another figure appeared in front of us, standing next to her. He flickered for a moment, like a TV screen just turning on, and then stabilized into a motionless form.

"This is my brother." the lady said. "Sarkis Rhal. The Blood Master."

Indeed, he did look like blood. His skin was a fiery red, and he wore a red robe. However, his robe was completely obscured by one simple fact.

He was covered in chains.

The chains wrapped him completely, hundreds and thousands of individual links. They glowed with a strange energy.

"Your point?" I asked.

The woman waved her arm again, and the picture disappeared.

"For a long time, he and I have been in conflict. We've been at war for a long time." she looked away with a sad look. "He first attacked my Fortress here in the Sanctuary, and then when he could not defeat me, he started wiping out many other worlds." she looked up at us. "I have called you here because YOU are the only ones that can defeat him." her face twisted in agony. "Please. I can defeat him, but I cannot myself take a life. HE has killed thousands, and thousands more will die unless he is stopped."

"Hold on." Nami held up a hand. "You're sending us to assassinate someone?"

"I personally don't like that." I bared my teeth.

"If you enjoyed killing, you would be the wrong ones to send." the woman said. "The Master must be stopped. Please, I am begging you."

Inox looked around at us. "Well, if you put it that way…"

"Umm…" Christy had a question. "This guy, what's he like?"

"He is evil." the woman said simply.

"Well, you can't get any more descriptive then that." Inox said.

"All right." I said, trying to take charge. "We'll need information about him: weapons, skills, abilities, powers, you know, that sort of thing."

A musical, yet somehow terrible voice sounded from behind us.

"Allow me to answer that."

We all spun around.

Black chains, red robe, red skin.

The blood master.

HE lifted his hands, and gently pushed the chains aside that hid his face. When we saw it, we were all shocked. His face was similar to only one person: Sephiroth. At least that was how I described it. Sephi with short black hair, and piercing red eyes. If I was a girl, I would have said that his face was perfect, too perfect to be real. However, I am not a girl. So that would be weird. Duh.

He smiled. "Well, sister, why don't you just leave these four to me, and accept you loss in this war?"

"The war isn't yet finished!" she declared, before summoning twin balls of light energy in her hands.

Sarkis Rhal merely smirked, before his hands were covered in flames. He started walking towards the woman.

Suddenly, Nami moved.

She flew towards the blood master, swinging her sword. I understood, yeah, we couldn't just let him attack her. After all, she had saved our lives.

Sarkis merely raised a hand, and a wall of flames cut us off from him. Eyeing the female warrior, he fired a jet of flame towards her. Nami's eyes widened as she tried to stop, but still slid towards the flames.

The Inox's shield flew through the air, and he landed next to Nami. His shield deflected the flames, before arcing back to his hands like a light-disc from that TRON movie.

Sarkis was surprised. HE was even more surprised to realize that I had thrown a scissor, and it was less then a foot away from hitting him. He barely dodged in time. I drew scissors, holding them like kunai in my left hand, while drawing my scissor sword in my right. Christy was scribbling furiously in her pad, but apparently nothing was happening. Suddenly, a large dragon-like monster appeared next to her. Its eyes glowed red and it fired a jet of white flamed at Sarkis.

The Blood master raised and eyebrow, before snapping his fingers. A translucent, shimmering barrier appeared between us, cutting us off entirely from him and the lady.

"You young ones are too powerful for your own good." Sarkis said. Then he lightly touched a link of his chain. "Hey, Ansem, deal with these kiddies."

As he spoke, a shadow appeared in front of us. It grew and grew, until it materialized into a man. He had on a long coat with the front open, exposing his muscular chest and six-pack. His skin was dark, which contrasted his young face with his long white hair.

Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless, the Seeker of Darkness.

He eyed the two girls most of all, looking at them in a way which was definitely rude. "I believe we've met."

"Huh?" the two girls said in unison.

"While Altair and Oruchimaru were sent after the two males, I was assigned to destroy you two." he explained. "Rather then get my hands dirty, I preferred to send my heartless after you." he narrowed his eyes. "Somehow, the woman managed to save you. It is not a mistake I will allow to happen again." he snapped his fingers. He began hovering over the ground, and a large heartless appeared behind him. The Guardian.

From behind the barrier, I saw the Blood Master and the Blue Lady engaging gin ferocious combat, him swinging his chains, and her lashing out with her balls of energy. However, during a lull, she noticed our predicament.

She said something. I shouldn't have heard it through the barrier, but I did.

_You aren't ready yet. You must go. Live to fight another day. I will save you… for now._

Suddenly a beam of white light surrounded us. I looked up, and saw what appeared to be a Star Wars or Star Trek or something ship hovering above us. An instant later, the four of us suddenly transported to what appeared to be a large living room.

At least, it would have been a room, had we not been able to see out a large window, and see the rapidly disappearing figures of the blue lady and the blood master. And Ansem.

"What just happened?" I demanded.

"I think we got sent to a space ship." Nami growled.

"Dang it!" Inox smote the wall with his fist, "We don't have time to be fooling around here, we gotta get back and save her.

"I agree…" I said. "But how do we activate the transporter?"

"Uhhh… guys?" Christy was staring out the window. "Problem."

We raced to the window, and realized that the ship was racing away from the surface, quickly.

"Holy-" I yelled, launching into a string of profanities until Christy's horrified look snapped me out of it. "She's sending us away!"

"But…" Christy sputtered. "She'll be killed!"

Inox and Nami closed their eyes, and I thought Inox was about to scream. Nami sighed heavily.

We were so far out, that now we could see the planet as a whole.

"Where are we going?" I wondered.

"Who knows?" Inox asked, still obviously wondering up a plan to get back there and save the lady.

At that moment, a bright light shone from the surface. It grew brighter and brighter, tinged with blue, until it suddenly extinguished.

And the planet Order's Sanctuary shattered into a million fragments.

We all stood there, silent, numb, in shock, as we sped away from the destruction. We simply couldn't take any more.

Inox silently walked to the other side of the room, numbed, eyes dry.

Nami walked to the wall, sat on the floor, facing the corner.

Christy turned so pale I thought she would faint, and sat heavily down on a couch.

I remained standing, face blank, watching the remnants of the carnage disappear into the distance.

I summed it all up in a few words. "I guess fun times over, huh?"

Our ship sped away into the darkness, carrying four saddened warriors into the unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Remorseful Beginnings

The atmosphere in the ship was heavy and depressing. No one spoke a word, each occupied with their own thoughts. I sighed and doodled on the corners of my notebook. As the little stick men came to life and danced around the page, I sighed again and leaned back against my seat. Had that lady _really_ saved my life?

I looked around the cabin quietly. Chris was as still as a statue and stared out the window with a blank expression. He seemed kind of scary standing that still, but I decided to talk to him. I stood beside him and placed my hands behind my back. The destroyed world was no longer in sight and only the stars shone brightly. "Back home the night sky is really beautiful."

Chris sighed and his body relaxed somewhat. "We have to pull it together," he said.

I nodded and said, "You're right. We can't decide anything if we don't start thinking rationally." I paused then asked Chris a question. "What would you suggest we do?"

He looked at me then and I could see a sense of leadership forming inside of him. "We all need to be ready for anything. That means, we all have to get out of this state of depression, for the moment. If we can do that, we can decide on where to go from here."

I looked at the rest of my team. Inox's shoulders slumped. He looked rough, like someone had taken the wind out of his sails and dumped him on an island. I turned towards Nami, the other girl in our band. After nodding to Chris, I promptly walked over and sat beside her.

"Hey," I said quietly. She looked up at me blankly. I took a deep breath. If Ansem had been right, we'd both gone through pretty much the same thing.

She looked up at me and attempted a smile. I smiled back at her. "So you ran into some heartless, too?" she asked.

I nodded. "I've never really been away from my family for very long, but I've got a feeling this is going to be a long trip. Wonder what happened to my parents… and my sister. Much as I'd hate to say it, I hope she's alright."

Nami sighed. "My brother was hanging out with a friend and my parents had just gotten home when those heartless attacked me." We looked at each other and I felt a sort of kindred spirit with her.

I grinned slightly to lighten the mood before looking back at the boys. They had started talking to each other quietly, much like Nami and me. "Come on. Let's go see what they're up to."

Chris and Inox were standing beside the couch. When we walked up, I could hear the end of their conversation. They were discussing what we were going to do. I sat on the couch and watched them. I wasn't one for decision making.

"I mean, what are we supposed to do now?" Inox asked.

Nami jumped into the discussion. "I think we need to do what the blue lady told us to do- destroy Sarkis Rhal."

I bit my lip uncertainly. "Um," I said quietly. To my surprise, they had actually heard me and turned to listen. My face heated up at the undivided attention. I hated being in the spotlight. "If that Blood Master dude could destroy a whole _world_, what's to say he wouldn't do the same to us?"

Chris shrugged. "She said we were chosen, so I guess there's gotta be some hope. I think we can do it."

I nodded, although I still unsure. I decided to remain quiet for the rest of the discussion.

"So what now?" Nami asked.

"Well," Inox said thoughtfully, "we might try Traverse Town. Leon was a big help during Kingdom Hearts and who knows what we'll find there."

Chris grinned. "That's a great idea, iPod!"

"That's INOX!"

Chris ignored him. "And if there's heartless there, then maybe we can learn to start using our summons in battle, too. I, personally, wouldn't mind bashing some heartless. What do you think?" We all agreed and I nodded quietly. Inox looked at me for a moment before turning back to Chris.

"So it's set then," Nami said. "Um… does anyone know how to drive this thing?"

Immediately, Chris and Nami ran over to the control panel of the ship to try and figure out a way of making sure we didn't crash. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. I was frustrated and confused and, no matter how hard I willed them not to, my eyes began to water. Inox watched as the others left and then turned back me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked up at him and nodded, rubbing the tears with my sleeve. "I'm fine. I just have really bad allergies." It was true- one bit of pollen and you could compare me with Sneezy cutting an onion- but not at the moment.

Inox didn't go away, and I silently wondered why I had to be so readable. The stress of leaving my home, being thrust into a quest I didn't want, and almost dying took its toll. I snapped. "Okay, fine! I'm not. I'm scared. I want to go home! Happy?"

Inox sat down. "If we give up then we're going to lose everything. Defeating Sarkis Raul is the only way that we're going to be able to live, much less get home." He left then and went over to where Nami and Chris were mashing buttons on the control panel.

I rubbed my nose and my eyes. Eventually I got up and headed to the bathroom… which was decorated with little yellow ducks… Anyways, after washing my face to look like I hadn't been crying, I walked back out. Everyone was by the window talking. I joined them.

"What's going on?" I asked. Chris turned around then beckoned me to join in the huddle. In between us all was a map. From the look of things, it had been stored in the glove box. It showed small illustrations of many different worlds, some of them the name seemed familiar, others I had no clue.

Chris pointed to one world we all knew: Traverse Town. "According to the calculations on the computer," he said, gesturing to a screen on the dash board that showed a small ship floating through space, "we should be about here." He pointed it out on the map. It was only a little bit away from the world he had pointed out. "We could make it there in maybe an hour, unless we run into any heartless ships or anything that might want to stop us."

Chris took the wheel and Inox took the guns, ready for anything that may come our way. Nami studied the map and navigated. Looking in the back, I found some cds and put one on, lifting the mood a little with the music. Afterwards, I took up a book that had our enemies listed in it (also found in the glove box) and began reading. We'd have to know what we were facing on this trip.

I looked up once again to study my new teammates. For once, I felt like we could do it.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7: Inox: Predicament

I clutched my stomach as the Gummi ship settled onto the landing platform on Traverse Town.

"I would like to say just one thing: DO NOT let Chris drive the Gummi Ship next time." I said woozily as I stumbled from the gunner compartment. Christy looked slightly green, and Nami unhooked her hands from where they were almost stabbing into the navigational console for dear life. Chris, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine, besides a slightly hidden scowl.

"Come on, you have to admit that it was necessary to avoid their laser cannons." he said. "If I hadn't spun the ship and did those flips, we would've been Heartless dinner."

"Uhhh… since when did heartless fly that good?" Nami said.

"yeah…" Christy agreed. "In the games, they only flew in straight lines."

"And you could tell that they weren't nobody ships." I commented. "But even if your flips were entirely justified… DID YOU HAVE TO KEEP DOING THEM AFTER WE WERE OUT OF THEIR RANGE?"

"Oh, be quiet." Chris muttered, before stalking off to the kitchen section of the ship. The Gummi Ship had many different things: a set of not four, but FIVE bedrooms, a small common area, a cooking compartment, and two bathrooms; these were in addition to the usual cockpit, gunner stations, workstation, weapons lockers, and training room.

Chris quickly returned from the kitchen area, holding a small vial in his hands. He tossed it at me, and I caught it, It turned out to be a pill bottle.

"Motion sickness relief." I read thankfully, before pulling out a pill and dry swallowing it. I tossed to Nami, and she nodded at me. "thank god."

"So we're here in traverse town." Chris said. "anyone know which way it is to the accessory shop? that's where Cid will be, and Cid should know where Leon is."

"Sorry, I'm not such a nerd that I memorize the maps." I said, as I flopped down on the black leather couch. My head was spinning, and my stomach was churning in a way that was deucedly not pleasant.

"I didn't even know that there was a Gummi Ship Landing Bay here." Nami said, apologetically.

"Me either." Christy admitted.

"Shoot." Chris said, slamming his fist against the wall. The loud noise sent slivers of glass through my skull, and I groaned. Luckily, the pills were taking effect, dulling the edge until I was able to sit up normally.

"And what's wrong with asking directions?" I said, getting up and grabbing my shield from where I had leaned it against the wall.

"We don't know who's on that Blood Master dude's side." Chris said. "I'd prefer to keep a VERY low profile until we know exactly who's on our side."

"Well, shouldn't that be obvious?" Nami said. "He's got the Heartless and Ansem working for him, so I guess its safe to say that Maleficent and her crew are with him as well. Duh. You said something about a Naruto character, so I can guess that we'll have to deal with him. Plus, any bad guys we encounter will probably be working for him too."

"Wait up guys." I held up my hand. "We've also got a bigger problem." I paused. "You guys have played Assassin's Creed, right?"

"I know the game." Chris nodded.

"Well, Altair is supposed to be _good._ But… Well, he's the one who attacked me back home." I confessed.

Christy's face went white. "That means…"

"Yeah." Chris's face was serious. "We could be in for trouble with good guys too." He sighed. "Lets hope that Leon is still on our side." He started walking towards the exit ramp, and I got up to follow him.

"All right." Christy nodded. "Lets go."

"HOLD IT!" I said.

"what is it?" Nami asked.

"We never said who was going to drive on our way out." I said. "I am NOT going to end up like this again. Chris is NOT driving, so who is?"

"You are." Chris said with an evil grin. "Lets see how you fare, dodging Heartless laser shots."

Chris, Nami, Christy, and I entered the first district directly off from the Gummi landing pad. The accessory shop would be right-

"Look out!" Nami pushed me out of the way as a silver blade flashed past me. She drew her keyblade-like sword and engaged our new opponant, who was none other then…

"SQUALL!" we all shouted. Then the heartless were upon us…

…Nami slashed yet another heartless in half, before spinning to give a decapitating strike to Leon, who blocked it with his gunblade and attempted to slash her across the knees. Chris and I stood back to back, I using my shield as a punching blade while Chris used his scissors like ninja weapons. Heartless were coming from all directions, and Chris and I were cut off from Nami, who was fighting Leon. I glanced around for Christy and finally found her as I was bashing in the head of a heartless. She sat cross-legged on the floor a few meters away. I cocked my head, wondering what she was up to. Chris gave a grunt of understanding. "What's she doing?" I asked him.

"Remember back when we were about to fight Sarkis Rhal?" he said as he stabbed a scissor into the face of another shadow. "She scribbled something in her notepad and a dragon appeared. My guess is that she's a minor summoner, and whatever she draws comes to life. She can't probably summon things as strong as her rings, or your bracelet, or my cards, or Nami's orbs, but she's still dangerous.

As Christy scribbled furiously in her notebook, a huge dragon suddenly took form in front of her, breathing a fiery blast that incinerated four Heartless at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow. "if she's actually that powerful, what does she need her rings for?"

"watch." Chris gestured at her, somehow using that movement to avoid a Neoshadow claw.

After a few blasts of fire, however, heartless swarmed over the dragon, and it faded away. The heartless then began charging at Christy again. She put her pencil down, and lifted her ring into the air.

Suddenly, a flash went through the training compartment, and a young man with a sword appeared in front of her. A light beard and moustache graced his face and he was dressed in a green tunic and brown breeches. He raised his sword and started hacking his way into the horde of heartless. As he fought, Christy scribbled yet another doodle into her notebook, and a pair of unicorns ran out of her notebook, horns lowered as they smashed into the battle.

The battle between Leon and Nami was taking a turn for teh worse. Nami would probably have done okay if it was JUST Leon, but she was fighting Leon AND heartless. And at this point, if a ninja jumped out of nowhere, I wouldn't have been surprised. Heck, for all we knew, the Incredible Hulk was waiting a few blocks down.

"Chris!" Christy yelled. "We've got to retreat!"

"YOU retreat!" he yelled. "I'm not going ANYWHERE until that bastard Leon is DEAD!"

As if on cue, Nami's keyblade sword gave Leon's gunblade a smashing hit. The keyblade-sword utterly shattered the gunblade into fragments, and Leon was holding…. Well, a gun with no blade. Nami hesitated a moment, but then with resignation plunged her weapon into Leon's body.

"Now we can fucking retreat!" Chris yelled. I saw Christy wince at this foul language again and rolled my eyes.

Then I felt a pain in my chest. An instant later I heard the sound of a gunshot, and saw Leon falling over.

_Shit._

Chris and Christy were almost at the ramp of our Gummi ship, and Nami was in the act of vaulting over me on her way there when it happened. I put a hand to my chest and saw blood.

Suddenly, something primal and animal in feeling roared up inside me. I snatched my bracelet and held it high. Cxnik leaped out and began pushing the heartless back with PSI blasts.

"Inox, come on!" Chris yelled. Everyone was at the doorway, beckoning me to enter the Gummi ship….

But I couldn't.

I had just been shot in the chest. I knew what it was I had to do.

Quickly, before the adrenaline faded, I grabbed the ramp and shoved the doorway to the ship closed; them inside, I and the heartless outside. I raised my bracelet and whispered over it.

_Take them away, far away from here._

As if on cue, the Gummi ship started rising into the air, free of the clutches of darkness. I looked at the heartless horde and stood next to Cxnik. He nodded at me.

"Didn't believe it would end quite this soon for us." He said.

I sighed painfully, and lifted my shield. "Well, we weren't paid to believe." I lifted it into a battle stance. "We were paid to fu** sh** up." Taking a leaf from Chris's foul language vocabulary.

The heartless hissed.

And before we died, they learned the true meaning of fear.


End file.
